1. Field
Example embodiments relate to polishing compositions and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fabrication of a semiconductor device, a chemical mechanical polish (CMP) process may be performed for removing or planarizing stepped portions between layers formed on a substrate.